Ruby Rose/Image Gallery
*Ruby Rose/Image Gallery **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Official Graphics Concept Art Ruby Rose - Full Portrait4.jpg|Full portrait of Ruby. RubySketch.png|Early sketches of Ruby. Rwby portraits by einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits. ProductionDiary2 01058.png|A colored version of the early sketches, shown in Volume 2 Production Diary 2. Ruby yang kids ca hakustina.jpg|Concept art of Ruby and Yang Xiao Long as children by Kristina Nguyen. Yang kid storyboard hakustina.jpg|Storyboard art of Yang's story from "Burning the Candle", by Kristina Nguyen. Rubypj.jpg|Concept art for Ruby's pajamas outfit by Einlee. Ruby Timeskip2.png|Ruby Rose timeskip concept art rubydraft.jpg|Draft of Ruby's timeskip outfit Official Designs RedSil.png|Ruby's silhouette. RubyReveal.png|Official design reveal. TeamRWBY.png|Ruby, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. Christmas2012.png|A Christmas poster drawn by Eileen Chang. ruby valentine.jpg|Ruby's Valentine's Day card. RubyCredit001.png|Ruby's silhouette, from the ending credits of "The Shining Beacon". ruby_slayer_by_montyoum-d7zlszl.jpg|"Ruby Slayer" from Monty's Deviant Art. The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty Oum's DeviantArt. Rwby alt cover.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty's Facebook. Bg character01.png|Ruby's official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Team rwby chalk.png|Official Team RWBY artwork, from Rooster Teeth's Instagram. Ruby Chibi.jpg|Ruby's official chibi design, as seen on Rooster Teeth's Instagram. Ruby Timeskip Black.png|Ruby's timeskip design Ruby Portrait.png|Japanese Portrait for Volume 2 and 3 emoji-ruby.png|Ruby emoji from the Rooster Teeth site RWBY4-ruby-2.png|Ruby's timeskip full portrait Ruby concept to model.jpg|Showing concept art, untextured model, and finished model Ruby model show vs game.jpg|A comparison between the models and texture UV maps for the show and Grimm Eclipse Official Posters VOLUME 2.jpg|Ruby's appearance in the Official Volume 2 Poster. Rwby vol3 poster.png|Ruby in the Volume 3 Poster. RWBY4-poster-journeycomplete.jpg|Ruby in the Volume 4 Poster. RWBY Grimm Eclipse Art.png|Ruby on the Grimm Eclipse Poster Rwby japan dub poster.png|A poster for the Volume 1 Japanese dub. Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover limited ed.png|DVD/Blu-ray cover for Limited Edition theatrical release of Volume 1 Japanese dub. Illustrated by Kuma. Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|DVD/Blu-ray cover for Volume 1 Japanese dub. 00000088.jpg|Volume 2 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover Rwby vol2 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 2 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover Rwby vol3 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 3 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. Promotional Material RTX Ruby Weiss.jpg|A promotional image of Ruby and Weiss Schnee. rwb reveal.png|A promotional for the "Yellow" Trailer. Store Slideshow 1.jpg|Ruby on the RWBY store takeover banner Store Slideshow 2.jpg Store Slideshow 3.jpg RubyAdvertising.png|Ruby modelling official RWBY merchandise RubyAdvertising2.png RWBY Volume 3 premier.png Rwby volume 3 premiere cliff.png RWBY Chibi premiere.jpg RWBY Chibi Countdown, 03.jpg|Ruby along with Weiss on promotional countdown for RWBY Chibi premiere RWBY Volume 4 Release Date.jpg|Ruby on the RWBY Volume 4 release date announcement Rwby vol1 japan artwork2.png Rwby vol1 japan artwork.png Rwby vol1 japan dub billboard.jpg|A billboard in Japan for the Volume 1 theater release, using Monty's artwork. Rwby vol2 japan artwork.jpg Rwby manga ad.jpg|Advertisement artwork for the RWBY manga, by Shirow Miwa. Vol4_Trailer_Promo_Email.jpg Vol4 facebook header.jpg|Facebook header promo for Volume 4 Vol4 promo facebook.png|A promotional image from Facebook CuFq7G4WcAAEuJG.jpg|Ruby, along with Team RNJR, on the Volume 4 promo poster available at NYCC NYCC2k16 booth banner ruby weiss.jpg|Asset for a New York Comic Con banner from 2016 NYCC2k16 panel banner ruby weiss.jpg|Asset for a New York Comic Con banner from 2016 Soundtrack Covers Red Like Roses Part II 600x600.jpg|The cover of the "Red Like Roses Part II" single. rwby soundtrack japan artwork.png|Artwork for the Volume 1 soundtrack in Japan. rwby soundtrack japan artwork2.png|Artwork for the Volume 1 soundtrack in Japan, by Patrick Rodriguez. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00001.png|Walking down a forest path Vol1op storyboard 00002.png|Walking in the forest Vol1op storyboard 00003.png|Left-panning shot of Ruby Vol1op storyboard 00026.png|Silhouetted against the full moon Vol1op storyboard 00027.png|Face hidden within the hood Vol1op storyboard 00028.png|Face reveal Turnaround Models Rwby ruby turnaround by montyoum-d639ud5.gif|Full 3D Ruby model turnaround ruby slayer turnaround.png|Ruby's volume 2 "Slayer" outfit turnaround. Ruby Turnaround No Cape.png|Ruby's model turnaround (without cape) rwby ruby in pjs by bretmcnee-d6w4p2s.jpg|Ruby in pajamas model. Ruby Turnaround copy.png|Ruby's model turnaround RubyChibiTurnAround.jpg|Ruby's Chibi model turnaround Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV1MainMenu.png|Volume 1 main menu RWBYV2MainMenu.png|Volume 2 main menu Merchandise ruby emblem.png RWBY-first.jpg|Ruby silhouette design from the RWBY shirt and hoodie Beowolf shirt.jpg|Ruby on the design of the Beowolf shirt RWBY Advancing Grimm-Art.png|Ruby on the "Advancing Grimm" shirt (in the style of Attack on Titan) Rwby rwbyhobbes mockup.jpg|Ruby and a Beowolf on the "Ruby's Adventure" shirt (in the style of Calvin and Hobbes) RWBY_Hoodie_800_Art.png|''RWBY'' Rose Petal hoodie design RWBY_Pocket_800_Art_large.png|''RWBY Chibi'' pocket shirt design Ruby Action.jpg|Ruby figurine by McFarlane Toys RWBY Rose Action Figure.png|Ruby figurine by Threezero plush_ruby_large.jpg|Ruby plush RWBY_Ruby_1.jpg|Ruby chibi plush RWBY-Limited-Edition-Print-MarkEnglert.png|''RWBY'' Limited Edition Art Print #2 - Mark Englert (36" x 12") RWBY-Limited-Edition-Print-JoshuaBudich.png|''RWBY'' Limited Edition Art Print #5 - Joshua Budich (12" x 36") Ruby card.png|Ruby from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray set.png|Volume 1 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray set with Limited Edition copy V2JapaneseBluray.jpg|''RWBY'' Volume 2 Japanese Version Blu-ray RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook Volume 1 RWBY Volume 1 Official Japanese Fan Book Revised Edition.jpg Ruby, Weiss (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Shimazaki Maki).jpg|Illustration of Ruby and Weiss by Shimazaki Maki Ruby, Weiss (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Yoshitoshi Abe).jpg|Illustration of Ruby and Weiss by Yoshitoshi Abe Ruby (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Shihou).jpg|Illustration of Ruby by Shihou Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Yokarura).jpg|Ruby and her team Illustration by Yokarura Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Nidy-2D-).jpg|Ruby and her team Illustration by Nidy-2D- Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Kei Toume).jpg|Ruby and her team Illustration by Matayosi Ruby (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration, Range Murata).jpg|Illustration of Ruby by Range Murata Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Hajime Ueda).jpg|Ruby and her team Illustration by Hajime Ueda Ruby, Blake (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Jinsei Kataoka and Kazuma Kondou).jpg|Illustration of Ruby and Blake by Jinsei Kataoka and Kazuma Kondou Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Miggy).jpg|Illustration Ruby and her team by Miggy Ruby, Weiss (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration, Miggy).jpg|Illustration of Ruby and Weiss by Miggy Yo2.png|Illustration of Ruby by Range Murata Twitter Rubychalkboard.png|Drawing done in the Rooster Teeth office RubyFacialRigs.png|Ruby facials rig Ruby Happy.png|Ruby enjoying herself Over the rainbow!.png|Ruby and Weiss riding RWBY Rex white castle diner.png|White Castle Diner Ruby and Weiss.png|An early picture of Weiss and Ruby from "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" ruby twitter.png|Monty really liked this frame in the episode he was working on. RubyDrawn.png|A drawing of Ruby, drawn by Miles Luna RWBYBand.png|A picture of Team RWBY and RWBY Rex playing music RubyxYang.png|Yang and Ruby from the header on Yang's Twitter RWBY RNJR Thing.jpg|Promo image of Ruby. Rwby 3d world mag.jpg|Ruby in a 3D World magazine article. EarlyRuby.jpg|Monty's first version of RWBY Vol4 Trailer Promo.jpg|Sneak peak at Vol. 4 trailer Illustration of Ruby and Naoto Fuyumine from Shirow's Twitter.jpg|Shirow's Twitter Preview illustration of Ruby and Naoto Fuyumine.jpg|Crossover image between Ruby and Naoto Fuyumine from Dogs: Bullets & Carnage Miscellaneous ruby rtrecap.png|Ruby, in the Animated RT Recap ProductionDiary2 06628.png|An unfinished render of Ruby, seen behind the sniper rifle's model ProductionDiary2 06800.png|Another unfinished render of Ruby, this time with the scythe head attached ProductionDiary3 03963.png|Ruby in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3 ProductionDiary3 10824.png|Ruby in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3 ProductionDiary3 13547.png|Ruby's running animation demonstrating the physics of her cape ProductionDiary4 13959.png|Ruby in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4 v3 advertisement screenshot.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles v3 advertisement screenshot2.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles Volume 3 Sneak Peek V3 preview21.png V3 preview22.png V3 preview23.png V3 preview24.png Volume 4 Sneak Peek HuffingtonPostClip 00013.png HuffingtonPostClip 00014.png HuffingtonPostClip 00015.png HuffingtonPostClip 00016.png HuffingtonPostClip 00017.png|"Bad..." HuffingtonPostClip 00018.png|"...landing..." HuffingtonPostClip 00019.png|"...strategy!" Manga Covers Manga 1 Ultra Jump Cover.jpg|Ruby on the front of the Ultra Jump December 2015 cover Manga 1 Cover.jpg|Ruby on the cover of Chapter 1 Manga 2 Cover.jpg|Ruby on the cover of Chapter 2 Manga 7 Cover.jpg|Young Ruby on the cover of Chapter 7 Manga 12 Cover.jpg|Ruby on the cover of Chapter 12 Manga 13 Cover.jpg|Ruby on the cover of Chapter 13 Manga 14 Cover.jpg|Ruby on the cover of Chapter 14 Chapters Manga 1 Crescent Rose 1.png|Ruby in the manga Manga 1 Fight.png|Ruby fighting a pack of Beowolves Manga 1 Cliffside Forrest.jpg Manga 1 Team RWBY.png|Team RWBY in the manga Manga 1 Velvet.png|Team RWBY in the Beacon food hall Manga 2 RWBY beside Ruby are annoyed by Cardin.jpg Manga 2 Glynda arrival.jpg Manga 2 Glynda.jpg Manga 2 Ruby vs Cardin.jpg|Ruby gets stage fright during her match with Cardin. Manga 2 Ruby and Yang childhood.jpg|Ruby's childhood past Manga 2 Ruby defeats Cardin.jpg|Ruby defeats Cardin Manga 2 Ruby don her hood with her school uniform.jpg|Ruby's resolve Manga 8, Ruby Hair.png|Yang combing Ruby's hair in a flashback Manga 9, Yang reunite with her sister.jpg|Ruby happy to see Yang. Manga 9, Bumblebee.jpg| Manga 10, RWBY shocked that JNPR went ahead on the mission.jpg Manga 12, team RWBY arrive to help JNPR.jpg Manga 13, Ruby and Weiss.jpg Manga 13, Ruby instinct of rare weapon.jpg Manga 13, RWBY counterattack.jpg Manga 14, Team RWBY final strike.jpg Manga 14, Merged King Taijitsu destroyed by Ruby.jpg|Ruby destroyed the merged King Taijisu Manga 15, Ruby rejoining her team.jpg Screenshots - Trailers "Red" Trailer red trailer1.png|Introduction of Ruby Rose, standing in the snow 1001 Red Trailer 0885.png|Standing by Summer's Gravestone red trailer2.png|Leaving the Cliffside Alter 1001 Red Trailer 1284.png|Walking through the Cliffside Forest red trailer3.png red trailer4.png|The first reveal of Ruby's face. RedTrailerSC2.png|Firing Crescent Rose in Gun form Red trailer beowolf ruby rifle.png red trailer5.png|Deploying Crescent Rose, in Scythe form red trailer6.png 1001 Red Trailer 2996.png|Cinematic splitting of a Beowolf in front of the Moon 1001 Red Trailer 3782.png|Dismembering the attacking Beowolves RedTrailerSC3.png|Firing rounds from Crescent Rose in Scythe form RedTrailerSC4.png|Using the Gravity Dust which allows her to fly in the air longer 1001 Red Trailer 5590.png|Firing rounds with Gravity Dust 1001 Red Trailer 5754.png|Standing under her falling bullet casings "Yellow" Trailer 1004 Yellow Trailer 09754.png|"What are you doing here?" 1004 Yellow Trailer 09792.png|Talking to Yang, standing outside of Junior's Club Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png|Team RWBY discussing the potential threat of Roman Torchwick and his associates V2t 12.png|Ozpin overlooking Team RWBY messing around V2t 21.png|Jumping in to grab Penny Polendina V2t 34.png|Stunned in the middle of a road V2t 35.png|Penny saving Ruby from an oncoming truck V2t 42.png|Holding an injured Weiss V2t 45.png|Team RWBY preparing to fight the Atlesian Paladin-290 Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1130.png|Ruby visiting her mother's grave. V3trailer 1.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1440.png|Ruby getting ready to fight in the Vytal Festival tournament 1301_Volume_3_Trailer_1948.png|Ruby and her uncle Qrow V3trailer videogames1.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1984.png|Yang shoves Ruby away Volume 4 Character Short V4 C0 00001.png|Red like roses... V4 C0 00002.png|...fills my dreams... V4 C0 00003.png|...and brings me to... V4 C0 00004.png|...the place you rest... V4 C0 00005.png V4 C0 00008.png V4 C0 00009.png V4 C0 00010.png V4 C0 00011.png V4 C0 00012.png V4 C0 00014.png V4 C0 00015.png V4 C0 00016.png V4 C0 00020.png V4 C0 00022.png V4 C0 00023.png V4 C0 00024.png V4 C0 00025.png V4 C0 00026.png V4 C0 00027.png V4 C0 00028.png V4 C0 00029.png V4 C0 00032.png V4 C0 00033.png V4 C0 00034.png V4 C0 00035.png V4 C0 00037.png V4 C0 00038.png V4 C0 00039.png V4 C0 00040.png V4 C0 00043.png V4 C0 00044.png V4 C0 00045.png V4 C0 00046.png V4 C0 00047.png V4 C0 00048.png V4 C0 00049.png V4 C0 00050.png V4 C0 00052.png V4 C0 00053.png V4 C0 00054.png V4 C0 00055.png V4 C0 00056.png V4 C0 00064.png V4 C0 00065.png V4 C0 00067.png V4 C0 00068.png V4 C0 00069.png V4 C0 00070.png V4 C0 00071.png V4 C0 00072.png V4 C0 00073.png|"You better hurry." V4 C0 00074.png V4 C0 00075.png|This is going to be fun. Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR_Aura_01.png|Ruby in RWBY: World of Remnant WOR_Aura_02.png|Huntsmen and huntresses: masters of Aura WOR_Aura_03.png|Ren, Ruby and Sun with their Aura visible Huntsmen WORHuntsmen_00007.png WORHuntsmen_00008.png WORHuntsmen_00015.png Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots Gray549c1f1201d10.jpg|An early Alpha screenshot Grimm-eclipse-multi2.jpg|A teaser for multiplayer Grimm-eclipse-multi.jpg|An early version of multiplayer before Weiss, Blake, and Yang were finished RWBY-GE 08.png RWBY-GE 06.png RWBY-GE 05.png RWBY-GE 04.png RWBY-GE 03.png RWBY-GE 02.png RWBY-GE 01.png RWBY GE Upd Ruby.jpg RWBY GE Upd Forever Fall R.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Steam Greenlight Trailer Ge steam greenlight trailer ruby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer ruby2.png Ge steam greenlight trailer ruby3.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby2.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Steam Early Access Trailer RWBY GE Ruby.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00005.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00006.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00012.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00013.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Launch Trailer Ss 17147bcfb3117b7d7d92817eb73ea35bf5413a72.600x338.jpg Ss 1649d7718ae1460558eedc8dd9b77738f1790f89.600x338.jpg Ss 0a6c1737b92597ca7a4ae32cb27dd8c3f501c31b.600x338.jpg Ss e09f47d748dad705d2a634f04c27fbad4aeaa7e4.600x338.jpg Ss 59f3f45ca0cb3cdee678021235079e6a7c380524.600x338.jpg ''Grimm Eclipse'' Downloadable Content RWBY GE DLC Team RWBY Beacon Academy Costume header.jpg|Team RWBY Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC Team RWBY Beacon Dance Costume header.jpg|Team RWBY Beacon Dance Costume header RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team RWBY Beacon Academy Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team RWBY Beacon Academy Costume RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team RWBY Beacon Dance Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team RWBY Beacon Dance Costume Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby Rose images